Jormungand
Jormungand XVII (born Arturo Faust, March 3, 1968 in Jorm, Teynalet) is the current President of the Republic of Teynalet. He was elected in 1996 at the age of 28, making him the youngest person to ever hold the position of President of Teynalet. Biography Early life Arturo Faust was born to working class parents in Teynalet's capital city of Jorm on the 3rd of March, 1968. Arturo was the second child of Illandra and Uther Faust, the first being his older brother, Armand. An intelligent child, he had a clear talent diplomacy and discussion. Because of his parent's income, in many nations he would have been unable to pursue a desirable Education. However, because of Teynalet's Free Education policy, he was able to attend a school, where he flourished and left at age 18. He took a gap year in which he travelled around the world visiting many countries, and upon returning enrolled in Jorm University in order to pursue a joint degree in Politics and Philosophy in 1977. Rise in Teynaletian Politics While at Jorm University, Arturo proved himself to be an excellent debater and orator, and infamously won an argument over the Role of the Church in State Politics against a distinguished lecturer at the University, Theun Ideus. He eventually graduated in 1991, aged 23, with a First Honours Joint Degree. Immediately, he applied to join the Teynaletian Social Democratic Party (TSDP). He stood for election in the Beyon Province and won his seat to the Teynaletian National Assembly in 1992. He quickly rose through the ranks of the TDSP and became leader of the part in 1993. General Election of 1996 and Reform In the General Election of 1996, Arturo represented his party in the General Election, winning over the incumbent Teynalet Republican Party by 400 provinces to 220. His success was attributed to both his economic and social policies, which were left leaning and emphasised social equality for all. This was considered a great success as the TSDP had not won the General Election since 1964. In the tradition of previous Presidents, he adopted the title Jormungand, the seventeenth President to do so. As soon as he was elected, social and economical reforms began as part of the Manifesto on which Jormungand XVII has promised to enact. The following reforms included the nationalisation of Teynalet's lumber and iron resources, and sweeping social reforms including the legalisation of prostitution (Government regulated), same-sex marriage, and stricter regulations on the Separation of Church and State. Personal life In what little spare time Jormungand XVII has, he is known to enjoy walking, cycling, reading poetry and spends a copious amount of time playing online games. He is a Secular Humanist and Vice-President of the Teynaletian Humanist's Association. Politics Jormungand XVII is a noted liberal, and under his reign many socially progressive policies have come into force, including the legalisation of prostitution, which is government regulated, as well as further investment in Education, as Jormungand XVII feels an educated workforce is vital to the prosperity of Teynalet. Category:Individuals Category:Former member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Assembly Chairmen of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization